


The fringe of love...

by Cinnie



Series: Doctor Who Soulmarks [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Fringe
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, omy god I went there!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another crossover relationship (and he is a Doctor)...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fringe of love...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Words on my skin, love in my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759835) by [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview). 



Rose smiles up at her new husband lovingly, with his mess of brown and grey hair and lined face, she knows no one understands what she sees in him, well, Olivia and Peter seem to understand, and little Henrietta has already begun calling her Grandmummy. But for many people, it's beyond their comfort zones, as beautiful young heiresses don't marry crazy old scientists. Life just doesn't work that way. Rose likes being ridiculously cuddly with Walter in front of those people.

She thinks it's amusing how they're all so fixed on the same old pre-conceived notions in a world that has things like soul marks. Rose and the Doctor had never come across the phenomenon before, but here in the world, universe whatever, they were common place. The fact that she woke up after her first full night there with "Yes yes, lovely to meet you, you're blocking the cow' scrawled nearly illegibly over her belly made her want to scream. That wasn't the Doctor and she didn't belong in this world anyway.

Rose has had five years to let go of the Doctor after Bad Wolf Bay and for the most part she has. The only trouble is that, well, no one else had ever seemed as _interesting_ as the Doctor. He was a tough act follow and well, the heart want what the heart wants and hers wanted her sad, madman in his blue box.

Then Torchwood did a joint operation with the Fringe division in America and she met Walter Bishop. It wasn’t love at first sight, even with the soul marks, Walters being "Sod the cow, we need to talk." Rose is still uncertain as to when it was exactly that she fell in love with the man, but she did and that’s all there really is. (Though she does stand just as firm on the ‘no cows in the house’ rule as she was on the ‘no horses in the TARDIS’ rule.)

She grins, a tad feral, The Observers had tried to invade, but well, they’d never anticipated the Bad Wolf and she did not like it when people messed with her family.


End file.
